


Wake up love.

by theunluckyghost



Series: Haikyuu shots. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay cosa más odiosa que levantarse al sonido de los gritos de Ukai, así que Noya planea una mejor forma de despertar a su novio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up love.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff puro y empalagoso. Asahi y Noya invitan mucho a ello. Se me ocurrió con uno de los capítulos del campamento pero apenas contiene spoilers. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.
> 
> —Iris.

Llevaban ya unos cuantos días en Tokio, en aquel campamento. Estaban todos completamente agotados, y solo los que más energía tenían eran capaces de levantarse por su propio pie por las mañanas. Aquel era el segundo día para ser concretos, las 7 de la mañana, y el sol empezaba a filtrarse entre las cortinas, despertando a uno de los chicos más hiperactivos de Karasuno, Yū Nishinoya.   
  
El moreno se desperezó aún tumbado sobre el futón, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Se colocó un poco el pelo, quitándose de la cara los mechones que se habían bajado lo suficiente como para que se le metieran en los ojos. Se dio la vuelta, ya bastante más despierto, pensando en algo que hacer hasta que hacer hasta que los demás despertaran, fue entonces cuando se quedó mirando al chico que tenía enfrente, su novio, Asahi Azumane. Llevaban saliendo ya un tiempo, aunque solo tres de sus compañeros lo sabían.   
  
El ver al castaño plácidamente dormido, con el pelo suelto y algo revuelto, como tan pocas veces se lo dejaba, le encantaba, hasta el punto de hacerle plantearse escabullirse entre las sábanas para meterse en su misma cama y dormir abrazado a él como hacían de vez en cuando. Pero sabía que no podía. No estando en la misma habitación que el resto de su equipo. Miro de reojo el reloj que había a uno de los lados de la cama, no quedaban ni 20 minutos para que Ukai entrara dando voces para levantarles a todos, así que pensó en intentar despertar a su pareja de una forma un tanto más suave.   
Se levanto con el mismo sigilo que lo hacía cuando jugaba, procurando que nadie le oyera, no porque no quisiera que les vieran ni nada de eso, sino porque quería tener un momento de mínima intimidad con el castaño, cosa que esos días, al estar todos concentrados allí, era casi imposible. Se acunclilló en la cabecera del futon pasando las manos por el pelo ajeno en un suave gesto intentando no sobresaltarle.   
—Asahi, despierta. — Noto como él nombrado se revolvía bajo su tacto, sin emitir nada más que un leve gruñido, intentado seguir durmiendo.   
—Venga Asahi, levanta.   
— Mmh, no, 5 minutos más. — Murmuró el mayor tirando de las sabanas hacia arriba para taparse hasta el cuello e intentar volver a dormirse el poco tiempo que les quedaba.   
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del más bajo al ocurrírsele una idea. Con el mismo sigilo de antes se acercó a uno de los laterales de la cama, para terminar sentado sobre el abdomen ajeno. Noto como Asahi se removía, sin ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que pasaba, mientras en se tumbaba para alcanzar su rostro, pinchándole en la mejilla con uno de sus dedos mientras susurraba:  
— Asahi, despierta. — Su voz tenía cierto toque melódico, mucho más calmado y suave de lo que solía ser. Al ver que seguía sin dar resultado se acercó un poco más, hasta estar a su altura, rostro con rostro. Se le hacía imposible no parase a  mirarle, aquellas facciones que tantos problemas le daban por hacerle parecer mayor y mucho más rudo de lo que realmente era. Una de sus manos se deslizó por su mejilla mientras se tumbaba del todo sobre él, sin preocuparse siquiera por el peso, sabía que no había forma de que le hiciera daño o le aplastara aún a pesar de no tener ningún apoyo que no fuera el cuerpo ajeno. Empezó a dejar pequeños y suaves besos por toda su cara, empezando por sus carrillos, si poder evitar enredar, de nuevo, una de sus manos en el pelo ajeno, jugueteando con las castañas hebras entre sus manos. Termino aquel recorrido de besos en sus labios, justo al tiempo que sentía como los fuertes brazos del mayor rodeaban su cintura a través de las sabanas. Ambos empezaron a removerse entre besos para quitar de en medio estas, quedando, por fin, el de flequillo rubio sentando directamente sobre el abdomen del más alto. Al separarse, obligados por la falta de aire, ambos se quedaron mirando prácticamente embelesados con el rostro ajeno, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Una de las manos del castaño se deslizó por el costado del más pequeño, terminando en sus labios para acariciarlos de forma suave.   
—Buenos días, Asahi. — Fue apenas un murmullo, emitido mientras en moreno se acurrucaba contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo. El mayor se sintió enrojecer al recordar dónde estaban y, sobretodo, al recordad que todo el quiso estaba también allí, a su lado, literalmente. Sin embargo no quería separarse de su pareja, llevaban días sin poder estar juntos más de un par de minutos.   
—Buenos días, Yuu. — El castaño afianzó el agarre sobre el cuerpo ajeno para girarles y dejar al menor bajo su propio cuerpo, tapándoles después con las mantas para conseguir una falsa sensación de intimidad. Una pequeña carcajada fue acallada por los labios del castaño, no porque no le gustará escucharle reír, le encantaba, pero si reía demasiado alto terminaría despertando a alguien y este se acercaría al verles despiertos y les acabaría interrumpiendo, por no hablar de que despertaba aquella fobia del mayor a ser el centro de atención.   
  
No fueron más de 10 minutos el tiempo que pudieron estar juntos de aquella forma, una corta conversación sobre cómo iban los entrenamientos de ambos, besos y alguna que otra caricia perdida entre sonrisas, y es que a pesar de llevar saliendo unos meses aún no habían sido capaces de acostarse, dormían juntos de vez en cuando, cuando los padres de alguno de los dos no estaban, pero nunca habían sido capaces de llegar hasta el final, y no por falta de ganas, la verdad. En aquellos momentos estaban en aquel punto en el que empezaba a ser todo más intenso, sin dejar de besarse, las manos de Asahi empezaban a tantear interior de la camiseta ajena con suaves caricias mientras que las de Noya tiroteaban del cuello de la del mayor para intentar sacarla, claro que sabían que aquella era la peor de las situaciones para aquello, lo confirmaron un par de patadas por parte de Suga, quien dormía al lado del castaño, que les saco a ambos de aquella pezuña burbuja, separándose momentos antes de que Ukai entrara en la habitación pegando gritos. Por suerte parecía que ambos estaban charlando tranquilamente sobre la cama del mayor, para todos menos para aquellos tres que sabían de su relación, y cuyas miradas hizo enrojecer a la pareja.   



End file.
